


Five Years Later

by MysteriousLittlePerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Teddy take a vacation during the fifth year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. There they meet someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been five years.

Five years since he defeated Voldemort.

Five years since he sacrificed himself.

Five years since he watched one of the greatest heroes of the war die and five years since he heard about the deaths that followed.

Five years is a long time, but sometimes it is not long enough.

Harry Potter had been living his life as quietly as possible. As quiet as life can be when you are the savior of the Wizarding World.

He had gotten married to Ginny just the year before and they had formally adopted Teddy Lupin the same day. He brought so much joy to the young couples life and so many others lives as well. His parents may be gone but they had left behind this beautiful ornament of their love.

But that first year had been the hardest on them all. Ginny had been hit particularly hard by Tonks and Lupin's deaths not to mention Fred's, who had been one of her closet brothers. To top it all off there was reporters everywhere they went. The Golden Trio! Heroes of the War! Well, they didn't feel like heroes when so many had died.

Harry was wracked by guilt over a most unlikely character. Severus Snape was the real hero, he fought day and night and risked his life for over 20 years. They had held a private service for him but it was a lack-luster affair. When they had gone back to the Shrieking Shack they found that someone had dragged away his body (probably other Death Eaters) and it made everyone sick to think about. There was also no family to contact and all his closet "friends" had already died in the war. All that were left were a few members of the DA and four or five of the teachers. Harry himself spoke but he felt that it should have been someone who knew him better, but there simply wasn't anyone who knew the dark professor well enough. The whole thing had left Harry in a bad mood for a month.

Every anniversary was the same. He couldn't get away from it quick enough. The Ministry always threw a ball at Hogwarts to celebrate His defeat and asked Harry to speak. Every year he was forced to tell his tale over and over and every year he left as soon as possible to get away from the memories. In fact, every year Ginny found him staring at Snape's memorial hours later with tears running down both of his cheeks and a bottle of Ogden's finest lying empty by his feet.

This year though, this year would be different.

Harry vowed to not return to Hogwarts but instead he decided to take a vacation. He discussed the idea with Ron and Hermione who both agreed to come along (they too had to make an appearance at Hogwarts every year) and so a plan formed. They would travel to Greece, a place that had only been slightly touched by Voldemort's influence, and rent a villa on the beach for a few weeks to rest, relax, and have some real fun. Just the four of them (and Teddy) getting away from the memories that would be sure to assault their minds.

And so we find our heroes on the five year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat walking down a white sand beach and watching the waves lazily creep up the shore.

Ron and Hermione had decided to walk down the beach a little ways to have some time alone. Hermione's busy work schedule didn't allow them for much time to be together so they took all the time they could get.

While they were gone Harry took one look at Teddy's round eyes watching the surf and decided to take the boy down to the water. Ginny had fussed over his bathing suit and had put so much sunscreen on his face it looked white but Teddy stood there and took it. Long used to the way his mother turned into a different person when she got like this. To appease her (and hopefully get out to the water faster) the five year old changed his hair to a dark reddish color that was a perfect mix of his parents. He made it long and unruly in a perfect match of his father and made his eyes the same color brown as his uncle George (Mommy had a sweet spot for him). When Ginny's eyes began to tear up and her grin became water the little man knew his plan had worked. Soon he was sprinting down through the sand with his father close behind him towards the warm blue waters of the Mediterranean.

Soon after Teddy finally got free of his mothers care another little boy came down to the water. He had light brown skin from extended exposure in the sun and dark black hair that lay flat against his temple. His startling blue eyes took in the waves but be quickly looked around to make sure his mother was following him. They had gone sea shell collecting and his mother carried his bucket for him. Up the beach he could see his father sprawled out beneath the umbrella he had set up reading one of his manuscripts for errors. The man glanced up from time to time to check on his young family and waved when he saw his son looking at him. The boy waved back before diverting his attention back to the sand in front of him.

Ginny was the first one to spot the other boy and the woman she presumed was his mother walking down the beach. Hoping that they were locals and thus would not recognize them she never the less hurried down to the water to warn Harry about the upcoming encounter.

The woman was beautiful. There really was no other way to describe her. She was tall but not too tall and slender. She wore a long brown beach dress that flowed softly around her ankles and hugged tightly across her chest. Her sandy blond tresses hung softly about her shoulders in soft curls and fell to her mid back. Her skin was peppered with freckles and her blue eyes shown out from beneath the wide brimmed sun hat she wore. One hand clutched her dress to keep it out of the water and the other held a small child's toy bucket which Harry could see was full of shells. The little boy with her looked almost nothing like her except he too shared the same bright blue eyes. As they came nearer the woman stopped and waved at them and called out a tentative hello. When Harry replied back in kind her smile grew wider and she continued walking in their direction.

"You speak English! What a welcome relief!"

"As do you. I'm guessing that you're not from around here then," Harry replied in kind.

"No, no I'm from England originally but I've been traveling the world since I was very young. Unfortunately I just recently arrived in Greece and haven't had much time to learn the language. How about you? Where are you guys from?"

"Oh! Well, we're from England too. Both my wife and I have lived there all of our lives and just recently decided to take a family vacation. I'm Harry by the way and this is my wife Ginny and our son is the one making a sand city over there." At this Harry pointed over his shoulder where you could just make out a mop of hair behind a towering wall of sand and shells.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Lyra and this is my son Orion. Say hello Orion," she prompted the little boy who up until now had hidden behind his mother's legs. He stepped out silently and waved. At this his mother bent down and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded and carefully walked over to where Teddy was playing in the sand. All three parents watched with small smiles on their faces as the little boys interacted and became fast friends.

"My own husband is the back down the beach aways working on one of his books. He gets very involved when he's near to finishing them." She smiled again and pointed back down the beach where a green and white stripped umbrella poked out of the sand.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed at this thinking of Hermione who had also written a book a few summers ago and had been lost when you talked to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You have a very cute little boy over there. May I ask what part of England you are from?" Ginny said to break the silence. Not that it was awkward but Ginny was genuinely curious about this woman who didn't recognize Harry Potter. Maybe she was a Muggle?

"Thank You! You as well, and yes you may. I'm actually from London, in fact, most haven't heard of the street but its Diagon Alley? Do you know of it?" She seemed to hesitate when she said this which since Harry and Ginny knew what she was referring too immediately understood why.

"You're a witch! Oh fantastic! So are we!" Now Ginny was really curious. How did a witch from London not know of Harry?

"Oh! Wonderful! I suspected because I could have sworn I saw you making the sand castles stay up with a wand but I really didn't want to just assume."

Ginny glared at her husband for using his wand in broad daylight on a Muggle beach but he simply shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"How old is Teddy? He looks to be about the same age as my Orion."

"Teddy just turned five a few months ago. Is that how old Orion is?" Ginny answered.

"Almost. He'll turn five in a few days. In fact that was the last time I was in England was when he was born.I had him early because it was such bad times. His father was in the Hospital recovering from an injury and I was so stressed that I went into early labor."

"Oh I'm so sorry! That must have been terrible!" Ginny exclaimed. The women quickly dove into birth stories and Harry turned his attention back to the boys. He had also started to get suspicious. Her son was born just days after Voldemort's defeat? And her husband was in the hospital at the time? She mentioned bad times and yet didn't recognize the savior? Just who was this woman?

"Hello over there!" called out a loud male voice from over Harry's shoulder. He turned back to see Ron waving furiously and Hermione wrapped up in his other arm. She was smiling almost as wide as he was and had her face partially buried in his tee shirt.

Harry looked back at Ginny and Lyra and said in his proudest voice, "I guess he finally proposed. Lyra these are some friends of our that are staying with us. They're wizards too." Ginny looked amazed yet proud and Lyra simply looked happy. When the other couple approached Ron loudly announced, "She said YES!" To which Hermione lightly smacked him on the chest and flushed to the roots of her hair. Harry's little wife simply laughed and ran over to her proclaiming that they were real sister now. It was right about this point that Ron noticed Lyra.

"Sorry didn't see ya over there," Ron said to Lyra.

"Its no trouble at all you were obviously excited. Congratulations by the way! Getting married is one of the most lovely things in life. I'm Lyra by the way and the little one playing with Teddy over there is my son Orion."

"Er thanks," said Ron who was now blushing fiercely, "I'm Ron and this is my girl- I mean, Fiance Hermione."

"Hermione! What a lovely name!" She said looking to the new girl. "So we have Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron and Teddy of course. Oh!" Harry could see the exact moment where the realization of who they were hit her. But instead of seeing the surprise and excitement people normally got when meeting him for the first time he say only horror.

Ginny seemed to realize this to for she began to say something before Orion cut her off. "Daaaddddyyyyy!" he yelled running down the beach. A man not far behind Lyra crouched down to welcome the little man into his arms. The man's skin had lost its yellowish pallor and now matched the little boys he now swung around. His hair was pushed back away from his face and although it was still long it had lost its lank appeal. The pants he wore were khaki and made of a quick dry material instead of the long black slacks he was known to wear and gone were the high starched collars and many buttons of his old robes. Instead he wore a white button down short sleeve shirt with a few button open near the collar. This only showcased his white scars. Even though the man before them wore a smile and had a rich booming laugh while he carried the boy there was no doubt who it could be.

Severus Snape was alive.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry stared. As did his wife and friends. Teddy had suddenly gone quiet although he didn't understand why.

Severus Snape. Former Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former Death Eater, slayer of Dumbledore and spy for the Order of the Phoenix. The man who had loved his mother and the man who had been key to the defeat of the greatest wizard of all time. The Severus Snape carried his son over to his wife, and then grabbed her waist with one hand and kissed her on the cheek before turning to smile at his former students.

Harry almost fainted.

The smile slid right off his face. Of course he recognized these four right away. The Boy Wonder and his little posse were hard to miss. He had gone five years without seeing anything even remotely reminding him of his past and now he saw four (and a half if you counted the Lupin brat). He could feel his old familiar scowl coming back and he automatically pulled his wife in a more defensible position behind him. She gave a small sound of protest but he ignored it only turning to hand her his small son and standing to his full height before them. In an instant he became the evil Death Eater he was remembered for.

Inside though his mind was racing. How did they find us? This was a Muggle area, its not like we can Obliviate them. Maybe we can run again. I'll have to explain to Lyra that we need to leave again. Can't have anyone finding us. Dammit they saw Orion! How am I going to explain that? Well looks like the Potter brat found his tongue at last.

"Professor Snape?"

"... Yes," he replied without moving an inch.

"Jesus mate! We thought you were dead!" Ah the Ginger side-kick. Still as course as ever.

"Ron! I'm sorry sir, I guess we didn't expect to see I mean you died er well obviously you didn't even though we saw you die I mean I guess-,"

"How are you alive?" Harry demanded cutting off the bushy haired know-it-all.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Snape replied curtly. He felt Lyra grabbing hold of his wand-arm and tugging slightly back towards the umbrella. Snape didn't budge.

"What do you mean its none of our business! I saw you die! I'd like an explanation to how you survived and why no one knows your alive!"

"I heard you died as well. Why don't you explain why you're still alive."

"Everyone knows I survived I -" the Weaslette smartly covered his mouth at this point.

"What Harry is trying to say is that its good to see you sir," Weaslette smiled a genuine smile at this and Snape was momentarily taken aback. She honestly meant it. Why would anyone be happy to see me alive?

Know-it-all nodded her head at this and even the Side-kick smiled slightly, although Severus thought it might have been due to his sisters man handling of Potter than anything else.

Harry finally gave up trying to get free of Ginny and sighed behind her hand. She let go when she felt his defeat. "She's right. That was no way to greet you. Its really good to see you sir," Harry offered up his hand to shake.

Snape stared at the hand for a while before finally giving in and taking it in a strong grip and shaking it once.

At this action the tension that had held the party hostage up until now left. Teddy went back to playing with his sand castles and Lyra moved confidently out from behind him.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, I wanted to invite all of you by for lunch." Snape stared at Lyra incredulously. What the hell was she thinking inviting them over!

Lyra merely ignored his gaze and gestured towards their small home nestled in between rocks. "That's our home right over there. Should we expect you around noon?"

"We'd simply love that! Teddy would be glad for another play mate. He's had to put up with us for the past couple of weeks you see. But noon sounds delightful, doesn't it Harry," Ginny said elbowing him. Harry could only nod not wanting to open his mouth for fear of what would come out.

"You'll be there as well I should hope?" Lyra now moved her gaze to the other young couple. "We could celebrate your engagement while we exchange stories."

"Oh yes that does sound like such fun. Shall we bring anything?"

"No nothing at all. Our house elf will be pleased to be serving so many guests." Here Lyra turned to Severus who had stared at her the entire time she spoke. "We should get back and warn him that we're having guests. Orion could use a bath too." Snape curtly nodded his ascent and Lyra turned once more to the assembled couples. "I'll see you at noon then!"

They all called out their Good-Byes as Lyra set Orion down and directed him back towards the house. The little boy picked up his bucket of shells and trotted down the beach waving at his mother and father to follow him. Lyra waved back before taking her husband's arm and leading him away. Snape spared one last glance for the Boy-Who-Lived and gang and then followed his wife's lead down the beach.

Harry was silent. Hermione and Ginny kept shooting him worried glances as they headed up to the villa an hour later to get ready for lunch. He hadn't said a word since Lyra and Snape had left. He simply stared off into space. Ron had played with Teddy all morning and was now carrying the exhausted little one up the stairs.

After getting showered and changed they all agreed to walk back down the beach to get to the Snape's home. They could always Apparate out from there directly back to their home.

Ginny (taking a note from Lyra's book) had decided to wear her favorite sundress. It was done up in Periwinkle blue and ended just above her knee. The top of Ginny's dress was like a tank top with two thick straps holding it up. With her light skin and red hair she looked stunning. Ginny had had to lay out clothes for Harry. She still wasn't sure if he could dress himself in the state he was in so she tried the easiest things she could think of. Blue jeans and a tee shirt were Harry's usual choice so that was exactly what he got. Normally he would wear sneakers of some sort as well but again Ginny worried about his mental state and put out a pair of sandals.

For Ron and Hermione it was a different story all together. Yes they had just decided to get married but they had been living together for months now. Ron easily snagged the shower first as Hermione had learned that he took forever picking out his clothes and Hermione quickley grabbed a few clothes herself. While she waited she had a moment to contemplate on where they were headed. Professor Snape is alive. And he has a family! Who would have guessed that the snarly Dungeon Bat would ever find someone to love him? Let alone someone as gorgeous as her! And their little boy has to be about Teddy's age. That means that they were together during the war! I wonder how long they've been together then. For us not to have known about her means that either the Professor kept her quiet all these years or he met her after he killed Dumbledore. Must have been after because I'm sure that we could have heard of her before now!

Right about then Ron got out of the shower and Hermione jumped in. Quickly as she could she rinsed the sand out of her hair and the sweat off her body. When she got out she performed her usual hair charms (something Fleur had taught her when they stayed at Shell Cottage) and put on her olive capris and a white button down shirt. She decided just to wear her yellow bathing suit underneath and let the straps at the top hang out for color. After coming out of the shower she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Ron, still shirtless, playing tug of war with Teddy over one of his shirts. Teddy had already been changed into a blue pair of shorts and a white tee shirt (Hermione herself had put a charm on that tee shirt to keep it from getting dirty).

Realizing that they only had a 10 minutes to make it to lunch on time she let Ron know that if they were late he wasn't getting any dinner. This made him sit up straight and yank the shirt out of Teddy's startled hands. Looking at him, Hermione couldn't figure out how it took so long to put on a pair of cargo pants (that zipped off to become shorts) and a green tee shirt. She simply rolled her eyes at him and walked out to the porch to find Harry and Ginny already waiting on them.

They had been in an intense disscusion when she walked out but decided it was better not to ask. At least Harry had stopped being a zombie. When Ron and Teddy showed up they all fell silent. Just looking at one another as if to confirm that they were really about to have lunch with their Ex-Professor and his family. As one they turned and headed down the stairs to the beach to began their trek to the dreary man's home. It felt like a death march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mysterious Little Person


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape watched his wife attentively. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he had gotten out of the shower. It drove him mad. Having been married for as long as he had been he knew that he had to wait for her speak first. It would only lead to a fight if he tried to say something now. She was brushing out her hair section by section to make sure all the sand was out. While he watched she finished by pulling it all back into a lose bun on the base of her neck with a few strands falling down to frame her face. His eyes took in her freckled cheeks and rosy lips before he noticed that her bright blue eyes were watching him. Severus blanched but just cleared his throat before getting up and heading to Orion's room to help his son get dressed. He felt her eyes on his back the whole way to the door. It sent shivers down his spine.

Orion was sprawled out onto of his bed when Severus came in. The little boy had not even bothered to get underneath the covers and was laying width-wise across the comforter. He looked beautiful when he slept Severus mused. Looking at the boy now he could barely see a resemblance to himself. This boy with the peaceful smile and the full stomach was nothing like Severus at that age. But then Orion would smirk during meal times or make a witty remark not befitting a five year old's level of knowledge and Severus saw the resemblance keenly. Oh yeah, and his love for the color black. The little boy's wardrobe had as much black clothing as Severus' own. The only difference were Orion's affinity to the color blue. Many of his scarves and hats were blue instead of black which made his mother secretly happy (as much as she loved black on her husband it worried her that her five year old liked it as well).

Lyra began to set out the table and Severus silently joined her a short while later. Orion had changed with his father's help and was now playing in the sitting room while his parents worked.

At this point Severus' frustration level was at an all time high. Not quite what it was during the war but it was getting there. Lyra still hadn't spoken to him. Not a word. He was looking for an explanation. Any explanation at this point! Why in the Hell did she invite the Potter Brat and Clan over to his house? It made no sense! He had moved away for a reason! How did she not see that?

Lyra know her husband was not happy. She could practically see the anger in his eyes. But she knew why he was mad and whats more she knew that he needed time to work it out for himself. Why had she done it? Well that was simple. He needed it. All those years ago when he had convinced her to take their baby and leave she had thought it was for fear of prison. Little did she know it was fear of recognition that made him need to leave. She had only found out about this little tidbit a few years back when they had been living in Spain. Lyra had befriended a local who had been a young mother herself. The two women had bonded instantly and they were constantly seen together. One day however Severus had come home early and the local had been stunned. Later she showed Lyra the newspaper articles at the Library. Splashed across the front page was her husband with information on his heroics and his Order of Merlin. The spying was not new for Lyra. She had known that for years. It was the fact that he was being awarded for his deeds that threw her. This was the real reason they had run. And this was why she had invited over the Harry Potter kid. Severus needed closure.

The smells coming from the kitchen were overwhelming the house by the time Lyra spotted the English group heading their way. She smiled when she saw how apprehensive the men looked and how determined the women were. It seemed that Ginny and Hermione knew how important this was as well. Well, it would make this easier.

"Severus, I want you to know that I love you but this is for your own good," she whispered as she passed by her husband on the way outside. She felt rather than heard him stiffen and knew he had realized her intent. She only hoped he behaved.

Harry trudged up the steps to his ex-professor's house. It was a truly beautiful home with stone siding and an infinity pool out front. The house itself was built into the cliff side and the steps leading up to it had been carved into the rock. It looked Muggle made and that in itself made Harry falter when they had first approached the house. Surely the old bat wasn't living in this place. Then again, the man with the lovely wife and son hadn't seemed like a bat. No he was just a regular guy. It made Harry's head spin.

When they reached the top Harry set Teddy down and grabbed his little wife's hand as he knocked on the sliding glass door.

"Come in but leave your shoes outside!" came Lyra's voice from inside the house. She soon appeared and after a round of greetings then the crew inside. The house was open and airier and just a nice as it had looked on the outside.

Teddy didn't see any of this though as he found Orion rather quickly. The two resumed their games and ignored everyone else, lost in their own world.

Lunch was served in a shaded patio outside. Severus had appeared from within the house merely nodding at his guests as he took his place at the head of the table. Lyra sat to his right and motioned Harry to take the other head place. Orion sat next to his mother and Teddy sat next to him (at Harry's left). Ginny was placed next to Harry and her brother quickly sat next to her leaving Hermione to sit next to Severus. At first the only conversation was the normal dinner conversation. Pass this Pass that. It was normal and safe. Finally Harry had enough.

"So, you're alive."

Severus just looked at the black haired boy. "So I am," he said with an almost bored tone.

Nobody moved at the table and Lyra finally spoke up before Harry's staring burned holes.

"Well, dear, I think what Harry is trying to say is how exactly you survived."

"..."

Lyra sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know Harry? Really anyone. I'll answer any questions you may have."

Ginny spoke up before her husband could jump in.

"How did you two meet?"

Lyra's smile faltered slightly, "Well, we were both part of a experimental potion trial during our university days but did not keep in touch after that. We only met up again about eight years ago when I began doing research in England and ran into him at the apothecary. We recognized one another right away and one thing led to another and well, a year later we were married." She smiled lovingly at her husband who wore a small smile of his own. She could tell he was uncomfortable with revealing all this to his ex students but the memory of that first meeting was anything but what Lyra described it as. He still had the scar from where she had thrown a jar at him.

Hermione had gone into student mode and, as such, launched a tirade of questions.

"Where are you from originally Lyra? And what magical school did you go to? Where did you live in England when you were married to Professor Snape? Why haven't we heard of you before?"

"Enough Granger!" Hermione had the decency to flush when the dark Professor reprimanded her.

"Severus its fine, the girl is merely curious. To answer your questions Hermione; I'm originally from India. I'm not a native there it is just where my parents were living at the time of my birth. When I married Severus it was decided that I would live at his home during the school year. Yes that means Spinner's End Harry," She said this when she noticed his inquiring look. "Let's see you asked about my school yes? Well, I didn't attend any school because of the frequency of my parents moves, so I was home schooled. In fact, that's how I ended up at university at the same time as Severus. I was advanced in my studies and attended early and the class we shared was a mixed group in a required class that not a one of us wanted to be in. And the last question you had was about why you had not heard of me before, right? Had you thought that it might be because my husband was a spy and we didn't want anyone to know he had married someone?"

At this Hermione's face darkened further and everyone else looked away uncomfortably.

Everyone but Harry.

"All this still doesn't explain how you survived. Or even why you didn't reveal yourself after the war was over."

Lyra moved to speak again but her husband cut her off. Speaking for the first time since their guest arrived Severus directed all his attention at the boy- no man across from him.

"You are correct. This explains nothing but more of my personal life that you have less right then most to hear. As it stands you know more of my life then any other person back in England. But I will grant you this answer because you are entitled to that. Consider this my thanks for speaking at my funeral. Yes, I was there. I watched from the Forbidden Forest and I know that you didn't want to but you still did it. After this if I do so choose you will leave me and my family alone. Is that understood?"

At Harry's reluctant nod he continued, "I survived because I was married. Lyra knew of my position as a spy and cast a spell over me in the early on to warn her if I was ever mortally wounded. When I found out that she had done this I made her promise not to come to me right away in case it put her in the way of danger. That is why when you saw me at the dreadful shack you did not see Lyra for she showed up within moments after your leaving. While you were off learning some of my most hidden secrets Lyra was feeding me Nagini's antidote and while you were defeating the Dark Lord and telling the world those hidden secrets Lyra was taking me to a Muggle hospital. I stayed in a coma for a few days and when I woke up I was immediately ushered to Lyra's side. Orion was born minutes after I arrived and I knew then I would do everything in my power to protect him. So we left. The Dark Lord's followers would be after me now and the Ministry still wouldn't be happy with me. Not to mention if it all went the way I imagined Lyra would get arrested as well for helping a wanted convict. Ever since we have been moving around the world keeping out of sight. It was all to keep my family safe. I'm sure you would have done the same Potter."

It was the most Harry had ever heard his Professor speak in a given instance. The words were not spoken with bitterness nor annoyance. They were heartfelt and they were true. And Harry knew just what he meant. He really would have done the same. Suddenly all the animosity Harry felt for his old Professor disappeared. He turned from the sour bat of the dungeons to a regular person. It was enriching and refreshing all at once.

When Severus got up and left the table after saying his piece Harry followed. He was led to the porch where an overlook faced the swirling ocean waves.

They both stood silently facing the water until Severus spoke.

"So he's really gone."

"Yeah. He's really gone."

Again a silence fell over the two men and this time they both spoke at once.

"Thank You."

That was it. It was all the two men needed and all anyone else would get. Severus Snape would fade back into eternity and take his little family with him. Maybe someday you would see his descendants at Hogwarts or buy a book under his pen name but that would be all. And Harry? Well, Harry would go back to England and attend the Celebration every year hereafter knowing that it was a celebration of life and not death. He would never again go to his Professor's memorial site alone but would take his wife and leave a letter on the Shepard's hook knowing the dark man would receive it.

Some years after this final meeting Harry would get a letter that told him of Severus' actual death. At the funeral Harry would witness a multitude of people, all there to give their best to the fallen hero. The speaker was a close friend and the family section was overflowing and when Harry was asked to say a few words he did not feel obliged or guilty but felt only the natural grief that comes with a friend's passing. All was how it should have been the first time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Please leave a review with them and I will do my best to answer them.
> 
> So my first story is completed. And it is still completely unedited. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> ~Mysterious Little Person

**Author's Note:**

> This one was floating in my mind for a while and I had some free time so decided to give it a try. I seriously hated the fact that JK killed off my favorite character in DH just because he's such a tragic person. I had to have something better happen to him.
> 
> So my question now is do I continue? If I do it will either be a two-shot showing Severus and Harry's confrontation or it will be multiple chapters telling the story of Severus and Lyra. Your choice just tell me in a review!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Mysterious Little Person


End file.
